Pivotal accessories are employed, for example for armrests in vehicle interiors or for covers of stowage compartments, for example in center consoles.
Such armrests are known in the art in which the arm supports of the armrests can be pivoted between an essentially horizontal starting position and an approximately vertical raised position, the arm support being lockable in intermediate positions. The armrest can for example have a control device that pivoting between the starting position and the raised end position allows the arm support to be pivoted to a first pivot position, yet prevents any pivot movement in the opposite pivot direction. Once the upper position has been reached, the latch is operated by the control device so as to enable the arm support to be pivoted freely in both directions until the starting position has been reached. Once the starting position has been reached, the latch is once again operated so as to allow the arm support to pivot only in one pivot direction.